


i can be your sugar (fiendin’ for that sweet spot)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And when they clink their glasses together in celebration of their love, Jaemin sighs with relief, knowing fully well that all he has to do is trust Jeno and communicate.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	i can be your sugar (fiendin’ for that sweet spot)

Being a brand ambassador comes with many benefits, including high pay, fame, and great sex with your CEO boyfriend.

If Jaemin’s being honest, he doesn’t give half a shit about the brand itself. In his head, he’s working under his boyfriend’s demands, being paid to impress him and show off all the while getting rewarded with his cock up his ass.

It’s the dream.

And it’s definitely no secret that they’re together, either. Not only does Jeno openly show affection towards Jaemin in front of their co-workers, but they can’t count on both of their sets of fingers combined just how many times they’ve fucked in a room of the main corporate building.

Jaemin especially likes the rooms with windows. Windows that display the entire city below them, with its twinkling lights and traffic watching them. All eyes on them.

He looks on to the skyscrapers just a few stories shorter than their building, moaning when Jeno presses his hips further into the desk. His mouth hangs open in a silent, blissful groan, laying one side of his head flat against the surface and glancing back at his boyfriend.

“You sure are enjoying the view,” Jeno grunts as he unbuckles his pants, the clinking sound of the clasp sending familiar chills down Jaemin’s spine.

“And I’m sure they are, too,” he retorts, gesturing vaguely towards the large window that makes up the entire wall.

Jeno chuckles in response, dropping his pants and pressing an affectionate thumb against Jaemin’s exposed skin before smacking his ass cheek roughly. Jaemin mewls in pleasure, toes curling against the cold, marble floor. Another slap, and then a calm hand rubbing over the tender flesh, intensifying the sting just a tad.

“You’re already so red. How sensitive,” the older remarks quietly, humming as he massages the skin. Jaemin whines with acknowledgement, clenching his eyes shut.

Jeno, being the maverick he is, is quite out of character when seen with Jaemin. Seeming normally so confident and independent, with his boyfriend, he’s merely a servant to his every pleasure. Perhaps it’s not obvious at a first glance, as Jaemin tends to be the rather submissive type — but Jeno can be quite the people-pleaser, and Jaemin is no exception to this.

When another smack lands on the younger’s cheek, he cries out in agony and twitches his thighs. Jeno kneads the flesh gently, knowing he isn’t pushing his limits at all. Jaemin is durable, and if he were uncomfortable, he’d safeword. Jaemin knows the difference between pleasure and punishment; if Jeno wanted to punish him, this might have gone much differently.

“Flip over,” Jeno commands, though without any hint of malice or abuse of power in his voice. “I want to see your pretty little face when I ruin you.”

Silently, Jaemin gulps and complies, laying on his back against the desk and wincing as his tender bottom rubs against the mahogany wood. He willingly spreads his thighs apart as Jeno slots his hands between them, and when he pulls his cheeks apart to look at his tight hole, Jaemin flutters it desperately in response.

The process is all too familiar to him, but that doesn’t make it boring. They don’t have to change it up each time to invoke new pleasure. The comfort of familiarity hugs Jaemin when they’re in the bedroom, and he knows everything is right with his boyfriend when he follows through in the regular order. Plus, when he gets to anticipate the big moments, it becomes more pleasurable to him.

Jeno slides a condom on his length, having shrugged down his slacks only a few inches before pulling it out. Jaemin raises an eyebrow. “You don’t want to cum inside me?” Jaemin asks.

It’s not an issue, but Jeno seems to yearn for the every opportunity he gets to fill Jaemin up.

“These pants are so expensive, Nana,” he responds nonchalantly, the nickname rolling off his tongue with as much affection as he can put into it. “Wouldn’t want you to make a big mess on them.”

Maybe the comment is meant to be arousing, but Jaemin can’t help feeling a slight sting in his chest as he looks away while Jeno lubes his fingers. “Oh.”

Jeno doesn’t seem to notice the off-putting aura, however, and slides a warm digit inside of Jaemin. The latter flutters his eyes shut, making enough of an effort to respond in a whine, but can’t bring himself to do anything meaningful. What was wrong with him?

Swallowing, Jaemin decides not to safeword. Surely the weird feeling will pass and be quickly replaced with arousal, he reassures himself mentally. And anyway, it would be kind of rude to interrupt their session after they’ve already come so far... No pun intended.

Holding onto the edge of the desk, Jaemin slowly grinds his hips back into Jeno’s fingers and tilts his head. He’s still avoiding eye contact, though, and this time Jeno notices. This time, Jeno takes a gentle but firm hand and latches it underneath his chin, pulling his face towards him.

“Look at me, baby.”

Jaemin wants to, but his eyes won’t open. Ashamed, he feels tears well up in his eyes, and he knows if he looks now, they will fall down his cheeks. He’s so sensitive.

Concerned, Jeno furrows his brows and slowly removes his fingers from inside Jaemin. “Please look at me, Nana. What’s wrong?” He uses his clean hand to brush some stray hairs from Jaemin’s face, wiping the other with a towel. “We don’t have to continue.”

As Jaemin expected, once his eyes are open, the tears can no longer be contained. He loses himself, shamefully covering his face with his hands and wiping his own cheeks. “God, I-I don’t know what’s wrong with me...”

Jeno patiently lets him calm down, soothingly stroking his hair while he sobs and cooing. _Why does he have to be so sweet to me?_ Jaemin wonders silently.

“Nothing is wrong with you, my love,” he reassures Jaemin after a short while, looking into his eyes. “Was it something I did?”

“No — well...” He trails off for a moment, collecting his thoughts before sighing and giving in. Pulling his pants back up, he ashamedly seats himself on the desk and pouts. “I feel like... Lately, it’s just been sexual between us, rather than romantic... Like, you flaunt me still, but part of you cares more about upholding your job than setting aside time for loving me.”

The honesty evokes a hard sigh from Jaemin, who can’t make eye contact with his boyfriend afterwards. He feels so guilty for accusing his lover of such a thing. Jeno would never neglect him so.

And yet, the gaze Jeno gives is nothing short of sympathetic and sorrowful. “Baby, you should have told me sooner. I’d have rescheduled the week to spend it with you, no hesitation.” He hesitantly plasters a chaste kiss on Jaemin’s small nose. He always thought it was so adorable. “I love you more than anything, Nana. No need to question it. But I’m glad you were honest.”

Jaemin responds with a sniffle, still humiliated from the sudden emotional outburst, but nods in understanding. He even leans into Jeno’s touch when the latter caresses his cheek.

“How about this,” Jeno says, buckling his pants back up and setting their previous endeavors in the back of his mind, “what if we go on a date tonight? Just us, alone together, eating and drinking and loving. Hmm?”

Nodding slowly, the younger sucks in a breath and musters the confidence to look his boyfriend in the eyes. Without regret, his lips form a small grin in response. “I’d like that...”

“I know you would,” he responds thoughtfully. And who knows Jaemin better than Lee Jeno himself? “Come on, I’ll find a nice restaurant.”

“No,” Jaemin interjects. “Let’s... stay in your office. And order takeout. I just want to relax.”

Chuckling, Jeno obliges, pulling out his phone to order Chinese food. How could he say no? He loves Jaemin too much. And Jaemin would be a fool to say he doesn’t equally love Jeno.

He recognizes this especially in the way Jeno doesn’t hesitate to clean Jaemin up properly before their casual, indoors date.

And when they clink their glasses together in celebration of their love, Jaemin sighs with relief, knowing fully well that all he has to do is trust Jeno and communicate.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK i don’t like this one very much but i wanted to write nomin and i always write smut so i decided uhh. i’ll write partial smut? anyway hopefully i’ll write something else soon i suck at staying active


End file.
